


Regreso al futuro

by Blue_Flare



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Guilty Gear
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: Cuando la revisión de un programa informático envía a los nerds de Digimon Adventure 02 al futuro, en el cual encontrarán una sorpresa inesperada.





	Regreso al futuro

Meses después de derrotar a BelialVamdemon, la situación se había calmado en el Digimundo y el Mundo Real. Los digielegidos y sus Digimon continuaron con su amistad como siempre, volviendo a la rutina pre crisis mundial.

Un día, Koushirou se encontraba en la sala de computación de su escuela, donde estaba revisando cosas por aburrimiento. Antes de darse cuenta, Jou entró al lugar, sorprendiéndolo mientras miraba datos freaks. Entre esos miraba cosas como supuestos viajes temporales y otras rarezas. Jou comentó algunas cosas que había hecho ese día, tras lo cual se quedó mirando lo que hacía su compañero. Pero el ocio se acabó cuando ingresó Miyako a la sala, quien quería preguntar unas dudas para borrar bugs de un programa que estaba diseñando. El intento de corregir los errores demoró unas tres horas, tras lo cual nadie sabía qué podría estar fallando.

De pronto aparecieron mensajes de error en la pantalla, abriéndose ventanas por montones. Una de ellas era la puerta al Digimundo, la cual los absorbió sin aviso. Al llegar notaron que no estaban en ninguna parte familiar, viendo basura, ratas y chimeneas humeantes de fábricas cercanas, pero al menos los chicos y sus Digimon estaban a salvo. El ambiente era desagradable, sucio, oscuro y maloliente, creando una atmósfera deprimente. También se dieron cuenta que había letreros extraños, entre los cuales había uno que mencionaba un lugar llamado “Zepp”. Los chicos no tuvieron más opciones que caminar por la ciudad, intentando encontrar alguna pista de cómo llegaron ahí.

Después de andar bastante rato llegaron a una zona con aspecto de ser más habitable. A los Digimon les llamó la atención una casucha de material ligero, donde se encontraba un tipo rubio y ropa semejante a la que usan los rockeros, con cara de molesto. Los chicos fueron a preguntarle al desconocido por su ubicación exacta. El tipo rió un poco, tras lo cual dijo que se encontraban en Zepp, y que si no lo sabían, estaban en el año 2182.

-No puede ser, hace momentos estábamos al inicio del siglo XXI, y de un segundo a otro, nos encontramos a finales del XXII.-dijo Koushirou, perplejo, tras lo cual el tipo rió un poco.

-Veo que no son de aquí, y que tampoco tienen mi suerte, si es que así se le puede llamar.-dijo el tipo riendo.-Nada como estar en un año y al rato siguiente saltar a otro sin motivo aparente.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic corto lo escribí hace unos ocho años, así que no esperen mucha calidad en el crack (?)


End file.
